Falling Into Darkness
by shannon8
Summary: not your normal Link Story. No love in this one. The title explains it all. *Beginning at the part before he kicks ganon's butt* R-Language & killing. R&R! ^^


Author's Note: I finished beating The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and i suddenly had the urge to write something about it. ^^ I think there more to Link as people portray him. This is not one of those love story's as you'll clearly see from when you read it. I think the title says it all. It's Rated R for later chapters, swearing killing the whole bit. Reviews Appreciated! Oh, and sorry the first part is so long, i kinda got carried away.. though i think it makes the story better. Anywho, Enjoy!  
----------------------------  
Darkness......  
  
It was all around, swirling into clouds of black and gray never slowing, never ceasing. Seemingly endless nights it would blanket over the land killing the light of day until the sun regained it's energy and sprung back to life, capturing the darkness once more into it's invisible prison until the sun lost strength once more and with the rising of the moon the darkness was free once more. This cycle repeated, over and over, never slowing like the swirling clouds. Never ceasing like the coming of light with the sun.   
  
When the darkness closed in, swallowing the light once more. Most people, weather it be Hylian's, Koriki, Gorans, Zora's or any other living being besides the monsters and dead that wandered around Hyrule. Would be asleep, deep into dreams of any sort, forgetting about the darkness that moved in closer outside them.  
  
Though this particular night, when the darkness swept in on the light like a bird with an unsuspecting prey. One young man, could not sleep. Far far deep into Hyrule field, a young man, only about 17. Blonde hair that seemed to be dirt stained, icy blue eyes and tall figure, clothed in a green slightly torn and mud splattered tunic ,sat leaned up against one of the many great trees that planted there roots proudly in the deep soils of Hyrule field. In the grip of his hands he held a light blue instrument, that seemed to be glowing with Mystery. His fingers slowly trailed up and down the object, the tips of his fingers once and awhile digging into one of the many holes placing random fingers in random holes over time as if he was re tracing the notes to a song.   
  
His fingers stopped the mystical dance along the instrument at the sound of something falling echoing off in the distance. The man's pointy ears seemed to almost perk up along with his head and his cerulean eyes peered over into the darkness towards were the sound was coming from. After the silence had consumed again for a brief moment, The young man rose, planting one hand on the truck off the tree for support as he got up into the standing position. Pocketing the mysterious blue instrument and replacing it with a long steel sword. The handle as blue as the object that rested there earlier on. The long blade seemed to glisten in the faint moonlight, giving off almost a eerie or mysterious glow. It was no normal sword for sure.  
  
With the sword held out in front of the man he took a few soundless steps forward into the darkness. Nothing could make that much of a sound this late at night. His blue eyes shifted from side to side though his head remained in the same position. He could feel fear grip is stomach, but after a short while of only silence, the fear evaporated into relief, and everything was peaceful again, or so it seemed.   
  
As soon as the man turned his back on the shadows anther large clatter was heard from the same spot. The man Immedlity half turned in his tracks, casting a wearily glance over his sword, his free hand waving off some blonde strands of hair that feel into his short eyesight, but almost immediately feel back into it disregarding the attempt from the man to wipe the untamed strands away.  
  
"Who's there?" His voice called out, powerful with out the deepness of most voices.  
  
No answer......  
  
Silence had seemed to take over once more. Once more the fear gripped the young man's stomach as nothing but still shadows could be faintly seen thanks to the moonlight. His eyes shifted from side to side once more as his feet moved forward a couple of shuffled steps. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he knew he shouldn't still be afraid of the dark, after all that he had been though, dark should be been an easy fear to conquer. But something about the mysterious, shadows, the noises with out a source, the way things seemed to come alive like they couldn't in the day time, the fear of things unseen. All still kept wandering in and out of his already troubled mind.  
  
'Get a hold of yourself, Link' the man told himself,shaking his head and only for a second closing his eyes tightly. Though for the brief second when total darkness was captured by his eyelids, he felt relief of everything almost peace. But as soon as his eyes were open and wandering once more though the darkness that small feeling of peace disappeared.   
  
This man, now dubbed Link, squinted his eyes though the shadows, what ever was out there he would find it for sure. A cold breeze swept over his, ruffling his blonde hair and the green leaves though the trees. Link kept a tighter grasp on his sword, his hand slightly shifting from side to side as he kept a firm grip on the hilt. He cleared his throat slightly, his feet still wandering further into the darkness.  
  
"Hello..?" He tried once more, this time his voice was unsure, though it sounded like he was trying to sound strong, but it only came out as if he was a child lost in the cold.  
  
...Silence....  
  
Still no answer from the mysterious source making such a noise that would probably wake up all of Hyrule in Link's mind. But then again, all the others were probably fast asleep right now. It made Link wonder if he could ever just settle down in a bed one night, and have a peaceful sleep indoors with no disturbances, to wake up the next morning after the sun already rose and to just hang around with what little friends he had all day. Rather then getting up somewhere in the cold wilderness, while the darkness was still promanate and only faint traces of sunlight could be seen streaking the sky. His tired body raising only off to fight for the land of which he used to know so little of. He often dreamed of it, a life without this title. Hero of time. What would it be like then?   
  
Different yes, extremely different. Though there were some times when he wouldn't trade his life up for the worth of Hyrule it's self. The times when the adrenaline was running though his veins, the times that it really counted. Or the times when he could look back at himself and just laugh when he hadn't laughed in along time. The times when a new discovery was made, one that really mattered after a long period of thinking when it all paid off. The times when the sun set sky was painted all the right colors and just seemed to never fade, that was always a site to see. You would never see such things in Koriki forest. The times when laughter was shared with somebody else, a friend or just a stranger that had to show him something good for a laugh. Especially those times when his life was worth wild, a father being reunited with his daughter after being taken, The times when people's smile's would stick on there faces every time he saw them, and it made his suffering all worth it.  
  
Though sometimes he doubted it. Yes, even the Hero of Time sometimes had doubts on weather a man such as himself could accomplish the great overbearing tasks that were set for him. When darkness was closing in fast and the only sound was a shrill scream of failure. When the cold nights alone swept though him to the bone. When loneinlyness was a daily occurrence, sometimes going for days, weeks sometimes it seemed without a friendly smile of a face, or sometimes worse, no face at all. The pain of missing old friends when he had to set off to go on anther heart ripping adventure. The times when he felt like he just couldn't do it anymore, when death seemed like to only way to break though this darkened life that fate had chosen for him. Times when he would just scream at the goddesses,the sages, the whole world, cursing them upon his life, blaming them for all his problems- Though nobody was ever around to hear. When he just wanted to cry and couldn't hold it in any longer. Yes, even the Hero of Time cries. These times were often, and defiantly outnumbered the good points about his moving life.  
  
A long sigh came from Link's mouth as he started to feel anger somewhat flowing though him again. The fear of the darkness started to fade as the irritation and annoyance seemed to grow within. Remembering all the times he had failed, sometimes it was only for something small,a race for a useless prize, but then there were the times when it all really counted, when lives were at risk and he failed, let people down. Once more he was angry at himself, for failing, for remembering those horrible times when he just wanted to crawl into a hole a hole and wither away and die.  
  
Finally after anther brief silence Link had to get out. The darkness seemed to be moving closer to him with each soundless breath. He shoved his spare hand deep into the pocket of his green Tunic, only to being out of mysterious blue instrument that he was playing with before. He re-sheathed his sword quietly, then put the instrument to his lips. And began to play.  
  
The notes flooded out of the instrument, killing the silence as replacing it with a peaceful soothing melody. His fingers floated over the small holes dug in the instrument, playing the right notes accordingly. The melody seemed to be one that he had played over and over many may times. When the song finished, he quickly placed the instrument back into his pocket,silence back to side with the darkness. Link's blue eyes glanced around the shadows, his ears alert for any faint sound on the horizon.  
  
The dull sound of hooves came bursting though the night. Shattering the silence once more. The faint sound being louder and clearing as it came closer. Breaking the barrier of the shadows soon enough was a proud brown horse. Dirty white main fell down the side of it's neck and the red embroidered saddle looked as one fit for a king.   
  
A small smile crept onto Link's face at the site of the horse. She always came, every time. Sometimes seemingly out of nowhere, as if his horse friend kept an eye out for him just encase she was needed again. he approached the horse happily, patting it once or twice on the nose then grabbing the handle to the saddle and hopping up onto her back. Placing himself safely in the saddle, he gave the horse a slight nudge with his heal and it immeadlty begin to take off.  
  
"Woah! Slow down Epona" Link almost chuckled out, and the horse, Epona, listened and gratefully slowed down into a fast trot.  
  
Light now broke though the barrier of darkness. It's translucent rays streaking across the sky, swallowing up the darkness first, soon after the shadows were completely re-captured by the light the silence disappeared with the waking of the citizen's of Hyrule. Anther busy day was soon to begin all over. The brains of many had been well rested and would now be put to work once more, which most of them were happy to oblige.  
  
Link almost felt a weight lifted off his shoulders with the rising of the sun. Once more the mysterious shadows only seen in the dark were vanished from the land. The unseen threats and cold chills from the night vanished and the warm moist air and bright happy delicate rays of sun kissed the land. Link put a hand to his brow just to catch a slight look at the sun, the warmth flooded over him as his eyes squinted watching the sun rising higher into the sky. Eventually Link's eyes were averted back down to the fast moving ground flying past behind him and Epona. All in a green blur as Epona picked up speed.  
  
Link's hand began to tremble as he thought of all the tasks still on his shoulders. He closed his eyes tightly but no peace came this time. Just overbearing burdens he alone must carry out. This is one of those times when he wished this task, this title, this destiny was given to somebody else then himself.   
  
He had gotten lost in his thoughts, the tasks over powering him to the point where he could just feel like he wanted to hide away from everything and never be seen again. But he couldn't let Hyrule down..... or could he? He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he missed the dark clouds rolling in above, swirling grays moved above him. Then drop by drop, the rain began to fall.  
  
Link's eyes shot open to the icy cold drop falling onto his skin followed by many more soon after. "Great.." Link muttered under his breath, the day had started out so sunny. It seemed like everything was going wrong. Once more a long sigh came from the hero's mouth and he pulled on Epona's reins to slow her down slightly. He squinted his eyes though the rain drops, trying to see where he was going. Though he had been around Hyrule field an un countable number of times, he still got lost in the dark or heavy rain. He put a hand to his brow to try and see if he could stop the rain from running into his eyes, which indeed did work slightly. His vision wasn't as blurred as before, though the rain made it pretty hard to see.  
  
A flash of light behind him quickly lit up the darkening area for a brief moment Link could see almost perfectly but it was very brief. He gripped the reins of Epon's harness then gave her a tap with his heal, signaling her to take off, in which she obliged. She was never one to like the rain either. When the loud boom of thunder collapsed over Hyrule Link jumped a bit, his heart pounding in his chest. He knew it happened after lighting, but the first loud crack always seemed to get his heart pumping.   
  
The rain showed no signs of letting up, the drops became harder and more of them accumulated over he short amount of time. Link knew he had to get out of the rain. It was soaking him to the bone. Where his hands were shaking from frustration before, now they were shaking out of pure cold. Anther flash of lighting brilliantly lit up the sky, the flash had some what frightened Epona and she was now flying over the puddles now forming in the grasses of Hyrule field.  
  
"Slow down Epona!" Link urged, pulling on her reins in a attempt to slow his frightened horse companion. But to no avail.   
  
Just as link was about to pled for Epona to slow down again, the loud crack of thunder echoed over the horizon and sent Epona off over the edge. She reared and flailed widely, well Link still made a dying attempt to calm her down. With one more loud neigh and a wild rear that almost sent Epona onto her back, Link lost grip of the reins and flew off his horse friend. Now lying soaked to the bones in a muddy puddle he rubbed his head from the impact and squinted to make out the outline of Epona, but nothing was there,  
  
To Link, it looked as if Epona had been frightened from the storm and probably took off for shelter. As anther flash of Lighting reached its arms out over the sky, Link stood up, Wrapping his arms loosely around him in a weak attempt to keep himself warm. Without thinking he fled for the nearest shelter he could think up. The temple of time. Link stumbled over the broken drawbridge, which was no half submerged in the flowing moat. Quickly getting over that he ran into the market place, still struggling to see though the rain and avoid the life sucking monsters he had encountered so many times before that usually stood here, since the world was being converted into darkness by his enemy, Ganandorf.   
  
Glancing around quickly at the broken down, blackened, burnt, scattered market place. The place where he once could wander the people filled streets without fear of being pounced on and getting his soul drained. Where he could really smile at everybody all coming together, most obviously to the threat floating over them. Shaking his head, he was drained out of his memory's but a shrill high pitched scream coming from behind him. One of those zombie's were coming for him, it was then anther flash of lighting scraped the sky and lit up the one place Link could go for shelter. Flinging a hand over his hand he ran as fast as his worn legs could carry him though the scattered puddles, up the several stairs and threw himself into the temple.  
  
Brilliant white and heavy black stones lined the temple, the tallest cathedral like ceilings graced the top of it. Sometimes Link wasn't even sure if what he was seeing was a ceiling or not, the roof seemed to disappear into darkness about half way up. A large amount of space flooded around the temple, in the middle of the floor stood a large platform with the mark of the triforce. A little longer down and a stand containing 3 shimmering stones that mystically floated on the air. Green, red, blue. There glimmer seemed to be the only light source in the temple, now that the gray clouds were rolling in outside. Beyond that, stood anther room, a fairly plain room. Gray in colour. A platform with round golden symbols on it, lead up to a pedestal with the symbol of the Triforce in it. The dull tapping of the rain on the windows echoed though the hollow temple.  
  
Link cupped his hands together and blew warm air into his hands in an attempt to warm himself up but soon hung his arms loosely around himself once more. Looking around at the temple he could recall it had been awhile since he had been here, since he needed to be here. Though nothing had changed. Taking slow but sure steps down the crimson carpet, leaving a trail of muddy water behind him, he sat down on the steps by the stand that had the 3 mystical stones on it.  
  
Silence was in the temple, on the faint sound of Link's breathing and the light rasping of the rain on the windows and falling to the ground outside was the sound Link was listing to. He rubbed his legs with both hands, once more attempting to warm himself up it working a bit, though he was still dripping wet.   
  
Link didn't know how long he had stayed in the temple. For the sound of the rain and faint breathing put him into a light sleep. he was leaned up against the stand, eyes closed, peacefully sleeping. One of the few peaceful moments he rarely got. When faint footsteps could be heard entering the temple The rain had not stopped, just slowed enough for the odd tap of a drop on the window to flood into the temple.. Link moved in his sleep, slowly waking though he wished he could sleep forever. A small mumble of a voice Link could hear. To his surprise his eyes shot open and he quickly stood, almost tripping over his own feet but managed to keep his balance. His sword was automatically in his hands, out of all his weapons he thought the sword had to be his favorite and most trustworthy. His eyes blue eyes feel upon a darkened figure in the shadows.   
  
"Speak your name.." Link muttered tiredly at the figure. Though it was still in a strong voice.  
  
..No answer...  
  
"Speak your name" Link repeated once more, his grip on the sword tightening, it could be anybody..  
  
A small laugh was heard from the shadows. Clearly the person was getting enjoyment out of this.  
  
"I said speak" Link almost commanded, he was usually shy. Though when the thoughts of getting himself in danger crossed his mind, he cared not for his shyness anymore.  
  
"I surprised you can't tell.." a short pause. "Hero of Time.." the muffled voice came from the darkness, and then the figure started to materialize. 


End file.
